pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivysaur
/ |dexcekalos=081 |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |evofrom=Bulbasaur |evointo=Venusaur |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=28.7 lbs. |metweight=13.0 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |evo= }} is a / Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Bulbasaur starting at level 16, and evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Biology Physiology Ivysaur's appearance is very similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Bulbasaur. It still retains the turquoise skin and spots, along with its red eyes. Ivysaur's top fangs are now larger and are visible outside of the mouth. Also, its ears are now darkened to black in the center. Carrying the weight of the bud on its back makes Ivysaur's legs stronger. The most notable change is that the bulb is starting to bloom, with pink petals visible, and large leaves on the bottom. Characteristics Its blossom on its back grows larger in the sunlight. As the blossom grows, Ivysaur loses the ability to stand on its hind legs. The blossom produces a pleasant smell when it is ready to bloom, it means Ivysaur is ready to evolve into Venusaur. Game data Locations Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Ivysaur |Trozei = Secret Storage 2 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Western Cave (19F-27F) |PMD2 = Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Rumble = Quiet Forest}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |yellow=The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom. |gold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |silver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |crystal=The bulb on its back grows as it absorbs nutrients. The bulb gives off a pleasant aroma when it blooms. |ruby=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |sapphire=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |emerald=To support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower. |firered=There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. |leafgreen=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |diamond=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |pearl=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |platinum=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |heartgold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |soulsilver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |black=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |black 2=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white 2=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |x=There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. |y=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |or=There is a bud on this Pokémon’s back. To support its weight, Ivysaur’s legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it’s a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |as=There is a bud on this Pokémon’s back. To support its weight, Ivysaur’s legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it’s a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.}} Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |type2 = |rbspr = RB 002 front.png |yspr = Y 002 front.png |grnspr = GR 002 front.png |gldspr = G 002 front.png |gldsprs =ShinyIvysaur(Gold).png |slvspr = S 002 front.png |slvsprs =ShinyIvysaur(Silver).png |cryspr = C 002 front.gif |crysprs = C 002 front S.gif |rbysapspr = RS 002 front.png |rbysapsprs =ShinyIvysaur_RS.png |emeraldspr = E 002 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 002 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 002 front.png |frlgsprs =ShinyIvysaur_FRLG.png |dpspr = DP 002 front.png |dpsprs = DP 002 front S.png |ptspr = DP 002 front.png |ptsprs = Pt 002 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 002 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 002 front S.png |Iback = I 002 back.png |IIback =IvysaurBack.png |IIbacks =ShinyIvysaurBack.png |IIIback = III 002 back.png |IIIbacks = III 002 back S.png |IVback = IV 002 back.png |IVbacks = IV 002 back S.png |bwspr = Ivysaur BW.gif |b2w2spr = Ivysaur BW.gif |Vback = Ivysaur BW Back.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Ivysaur BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Ivysaur BW.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Ivysaur BW Back.gif |xyspr = Ivysaur XY.gif |orasspr = Ivysaur XY.gif |VIback = Ivysaur XY Back.gif |xysprs = Ivysaur Shiny XY.gif |orassprs = Ivysaur Shiny XY.gif |VIbacks = Ivysaur Shiny Back XY.gif |pogo = Ivysaur-GO.png}} Battle animation sprites Appearances In the anime *Ivysaur (IL051) *Exam instructor's Ivysaur *Assunta's Ivysaur *Crystal's Ivysaur *Jimmy's Ivysaur *Shauna's Ivysaur In other games Ivysaur is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as one of the three Pokémon usable by the Pokémon Trainer, or Red. Ivysaur is surprisingly agile in the game, being able to jump to a great height and attack with great speed. Its moves, based upon -type moves in the Pokémon games, are Solar Beam, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, and Bullet Seed. Petting Spots * Favored Spot: It's ears. * Disfavored Spot: The top of its bulb. Trivia * It is a member of the only Starter Pokémon family to have the same type as its whole evolutionary line, the others being its evolutionary family. * Interestingly, all of the Pokémon the Pokémon Trainer uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl have been used by Ash, including Ivysaur if you count his pre-evolution. * Ivysaur was the only -type starter's first evolution that has a second type until Dartrix. Names in other languages * Japanese: フシギソウ (Fushigisou in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Sou (草) which means herb. * Korean: 이상해풀 (Issanghaepul) from the Korean words Issanghada (이상하다) which means strange and pul ''(풀) which means herb. * '''English': "Ivysaur" is likely a combination of the English word "Ivy" and the Greek word "Sauros", meaning lizard. * French: "Herbizarre", combination of the French words "herbe" ''(herb) and ''"bizarre" ''. * '''German': "Bisaknosp", combination of "bi" (two), "saurier" (dinosaur) and "knospe" (bulb). Gallery Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ivysaur SSBU.png Ivysaur-GO.png }} ca:Ivysaur pl:Ivysaur fr:Herbizarre de:Bisaknosp ru:Ивизавр no:Ivysaur uk:Івісаур pt-br:Ivysaur Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon